


Cozy

by creepie-cookie (Sukeruton0985)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs to Go to Bed, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I think this counts as fluff help I only do angst, Logan is simultaneously Done and Unphased by anything anymore, however he is also a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukeruton0985/pseuds/creepie-cookie
Summary: Virgil refuses to sleep, so Roman comes up with a...creative solution. Logan is just Done with everyone (but also not at all surprised anymore).
Kudos: 28





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://sleepyvirgilprompts.tumblr.com/post/636576598921003008/logan-you-look-cozy-virgil-sitting-on-the) by @sleepyvirgilprompts on Tumblr!  
> Content Warnings: intentional sleep deprivation (for unstated reasons)

“…sleep is just a construct.” Virgil grumbled, curling – somehow – further into himself on the couch as he flicked through Tumblr posts on his phone.

Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the stubborn man in front of him. Before he could respond, Virgil spoke up again without looking up, “Don’t give me that look, Princey. You’re just as awake as I am.”

“That may be the case, but I simply ventured down for a glass of water – after having already slept through part of the night. You, on the other hand, are in the same spot you were five hours ago, and I am willing to bet you haven’t rested for a single minute of it.” Roman pointed an accusing finger towards Virgil. “You need to go to bed, my sleepless knightmare.”

“One, you have no evidence. Two, I am not moving.”

Roman stood in silence for a moment before a wicked grin crept slowly across his face. There was more than one way to solve this problem - he was creativity, after all. And Virgil wouldn’t even have to move a muscle.

* * *

One hour later, Logan made his way downstairs to obtain his first coffee of the day but paused upon seeing Virgil laying horizontally across the couch – or rather, he paused upon seeing the mountain of blankets and smidge of eyeshadow under brown eyes peeking back out at him.

“You look rather cozy there, Virgil.”

“I can’t mo-” Virgil’s response was cut short by a yawn, and Logan simply raised his eyebrow. Virgil tried again, “I can’t move.”

Another pause.

“…but yes, it’s cozy, and I’m about five seconds away from conking out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on Tumblr [@creepie-cookie](https://creepie-cookie.tumblr.com/) (my Sides blog) or [@queen-of-all-things-snuggly](https://queen-of-all-things-snuggly.tumblr.com/) (my main blog)!


End file.
